Traición
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: "Hacia bastantes años que había intentado renunciar a ellos y ahora volvían a molestarle..." *Shen/Yinn/Sastre*


**Pertenece a la segunda parte (Saihoshi Redemption).**

**Todo de las Kosen.**

**Espero que os guste:)**

Daba igual los años que hubieran pasado, al instante supo que aquel hombre alto, de cabello revuelto y ojos oscuros era su hermano. Yinn tampoco necesito pensárselo demasiado. Desenfundo las dagas sin mediar palabra, sabia lo que era y porqué estaba allí.

Shen hizo lo propio. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no peleaban y lo había extrañado. Ademas esa vez seria diferente, la lucha sería armada y él, por una vez, no perdería. Se abalanzó sobre su hermano chocando ambas dagas con un sonido agudo.

Pero su arma no fue la única que intervino, una cadena se había enrollado en el brazo libre de Yinn.

De pronto el Guardián del Este se encontró rodeado por tres de los Ejecutores y maldijo para sí, sabiéndose sin escapatoria. No tardó mucho en quedar inconsciente en el suelo con abundante sangre manando de sus heridas.

— Esta lucha era mía.— dijo Shen lanzándole una mirada despectiva a Kamil, por ser el primero en inmiscuirse.

— En esta misión trabajamos en grupo, esas son las ordenes de Nieve.— Shen frunció más el ceño.— Ademas, debemos capturar a los desertores vivos, y tenía la pequeña duda de si se te había olvidado.— le lanzó unos grilletes que el Ejecutor del Este alcanzó al vuelo.— ¿Serás capaz de ponérselos sin matarle?

Shen enarco una ceja, qué sabría él...

Yinn se despertó confuso y terriblemente dolorido. Intentó desentumecerse, pero sus manos estaban prisioneras en unos grilletes. Miró a su alrededor cauteloso. Estaba anocheciendo y él se encontraba atado a un enorme árbol. Varios metros más allá había una hoguera en la que alrededor estaban sentados los Ejecutores. A tres de ellos los reconoció como sus atacantes, pero había uno más.

Todo aquello le pareció extremadamente raro. ¿Qué hacían cuatro Ejecutores encargándose de un traidor? Eso le llevó a pensar en Sastre, si a él le habían capturado, imaginaba que al otro también. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Ya estaría muerto? Su corazón se detuvo un momento ante esa idea. Con eso se dio cuenta que el leve encaprichamiento que sintió al conocer al pelirrojo no había desaparecido en esos dos años. En realidad se daba cuenta cada vez que el otro cruzaba su mente como una ráfaga, pero se había decidido ignorarlo. En la forma de realizar sus deberes de Guardian le recordaba a Leah, siempre imagino que, de haber llegado el otro a Ejecutor, habría sido así de bueno. Puede que no tan inocente, pero esa parte no hacía más que darle puntos extra a Sastre. Esbozó una sonrisa con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que uno de sus captores se acercaba a él. Propinándole un puñetazo en cuanto lo tuvo a mano, volviendo a marear a Yinn.

— ¿Ya te has despertado maldito traidor?— preguntó su hermano mirándolo con odio.

— Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ahora tengo que soportar ver tu cara...

El menor frunció el ceño enfadado, preparándose para el siguiente golpe a Yinn.

— ¡Shen!— una voz autoritaria tras ellos le detuvo.— Reserva tu energía para capturar al otro desertor.

El nombrado se mordió el labio con furia, dedicándole una ultima mirada al Guardian del Este antes de regresar junto al fuego.

Yinn volvió a sus pensamientos. Con lo que el otro Ejecutor había dicho daba a entender que Sastre aun era libre, pero, ¿sabrían ya donde estaba? ¿Podría Sastre enfrentarse a todos los Ejecutores juntos? Era fuerte, pero aun así lo dudaba.

Escupió un poco de sangre resultante del golpe que le había recibido de su hermano. "Tal agradable como siempre", pensó. O por lo menos tanto como siempre que no estaban solos en su tiempo de la Delegación del Este. La cosa cambiaba cuando tenían que compartir castigo. Shen nunca lo admitiría, pero terminaban teniendo una conversación y no una simple pelea. No es que dejaran de discutir, eso parecían llevarlo en la sangre, pero era todo más calmado y sin llegar a las manos.

Pero de repente un día cambió y ni con compañía o sin ella. Se volvió un ser iracundo y hasta cruel. Yinn nunca preguntó directamente, no le importaba demasiado y no era esa la relación que tenían. Su hermano tampoco había dado pie a la pregunta.

Esa noche Yinn durmió a la intemperie. No le molestó, muchas veces antes lo había hecho y el ambiente no estaba especialmente frío. Ademas el Ejecutor de pelo blanco le había dado una vieja manta, y supuso que debía estar hasta agradecido.

No descansó demasiado, su cabeza se había llenado de pensamientos pesimistas respecto a su compañero. Solo en un momento se acordó de Kaleth, preguntándose como afectaría su captura al animo de Sastre. Él, en cualquier caso, era de los pocos que podía entender ese sentimiento...

Shen en su tienda, a pesar de estar resguardado y cómodo que su hermano en el exterior, no fue capaz de dormir. En su interior se entrecruzaban un sin fin de sentimientos que no conseguía ordenar. Rabia, decepción, añoranza, algo que se asemejaba a consuelo y alegría...

Hacia bastantes años que había intentado renunciar a ellos y ahora volvían a molestarle. Le apetecía salir a desahogarse con una paliza a Yinn, o internarse más en el bosque a matar cualquier cosa. Pero, en ambos casos, Nieve le reprendería con su "reserva tus energías para capturar al otro desertor".

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Tal vez lo hiciera, a ese sí que lo mataría. ¿Por qué había arriesgado su hermano su vida de tal modo por otra persona? Inconscientemente recordó al otro candidato con el que siempre se peleaba Yinn. No pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría la misma relación que con él. Golpeó iracundo el suelo con el puño. Yinn era suyo, para eso habían nacido con la misma sangre. Eso significaba la pequeña cicatriz que el otro tenía en el antebrazo, fruto de pelea y que sería la primera de muchas. Lo había decidido al descubrir el secreto que le unía a Leah. Mientras observaba como se besaban y la ira y los celos le consumían por dentro.

Ese día se había jurado una cosa. Si él no podía tenerle, nadie podría. Pensó que todo había pasado tras la muerte de Leah, pero parecía no ser así.

Por eso se había empeñado tanto en buscarle según le dijeron las razones de porque Yinn era un traidor. Ayudar a otro de aquel modo solo podía significar dos cosas: venganza personal contra la Orden por lo que le sucedió a Leah, o que sintiera algo por el desertor. En ambos casos la persona que ocupaba su mente no era él...

Y aunque quisiera matarlo, era un cobarde. Yinn era la única persona a la que no se veía capaz de matar, por eso hasta se había alegrado de que lo fueran a hacer por él.

**FIN**


End file.
